


五字写手限时营业EP.04

by NRW202



Category: NRW202
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRW202/pseuds/NRW202
Kudos: 1





	五字写手限时营业EP.04

NRW202团综。  
我们解散啦！

非常感谢大家一年以来的喜欢。在发布了四张专辑后，我们决定于此出道一周年之际解散。所有平台的账号会一直保留（LOFTER、Weibo、Shimo、AO3、bilibili、Tape），不会删文。感谢您的陪伴！

本期团综内容目录：  
Part Ⅰ. 解散采访  
Part Ⅱ. 非正式公开合集  
Part Ⅲ. 纪念同人本  
Part Ⅳ. 解散宣言

🔸🔸🔸  
Part Ⅰ. 解散采访  
🔸🔸🔸

Q1. 出道一年里最难忘/意外/有趣/遗憾的事情是什么？  
人间水蜜桃：上学期正规一辑全员赶稿的那段时光（补充个看玫瑰的《Young And Beautiful.》T_T 晚上做梦都是那句“我们在很年轻的时候相遇，像所有普通的年轻人一样爱上了彼此”  
深水捕猎者：被经纪人周扒皮了好多次  
英伦野玫瑰：最难忘：泉老师为《欧椋鸟》配火柴人图（不可描述） / 最遗憾：还是不会开车+《MONSTER》的cp戏份在哪里(╥╯^╰╥)  
泉水指挥官：在某天凌晨看英伦野玫瑰的《Young And Beautiful.》哭成傻x，这是我配免费看的东西吗！ / 和深水捕猎者为NRW202的某件事“吵架”吵到凌晨两点。  
少女狙击手：见证了桃从清纯少女变成高速司机

Q2. 选一位成员进行一句话评价/最想看哪位成员写什么梗？  
泉水指挥官：NRW202内定ACE：英伦·皇家·南康·玫瑰。  
少女狙击手：桃 开r18  
深水捕猎者：人间水蜜桃太太最爱最宠我的小天使/桃桃or玫瑰欧尼写孕期文学  
英伦野玫瑰：NR是泉水文学生生不息的灵感，有了泉水指挥官，NR的意义已经超过N和R本人了！ / 狙击手or泉水写斯德哥尔摩+盲女，赌场文学想看续集，捕猎者的所有文学续集  
人间水蜜桃：？来晚了 二楼是什么 那我要看狙击手开or把自己的斯德哥尔摩梗写一写（顺便再求一下所有续集吸吸

Q3. 一年前对外介绍是开车团，一年后你会怎么介绍本团？  
人间水蜜桃：咕咕团 写一次拖一次  
深水捕猎者：NRW202（已解散）  
泉水指挥官：关注NRW202，带你看凪璃在世界各地分手。  
英伦野玫瑰：大鸽团  
少女狙击手：你听见鸽子叫了吗

Q4. 出道一年最大的感受是什么？  
人间水蜜桃：how lay 但快乐着（偶尔吧  
深水捕猎者：永远不要有第二次  
泉水指挥官：五个咕咕聚在一起真的是大灾难！  
少女狙击手：再也不会写文了  
英伦野玫瑰：怎么会搞出这么多be？

Q5. 你会选择哪五篇作品作为NRW202代表作？  
泉水指挥官：《滂沱》《See U Again》《Young And Beautiful.》《平流东京冬》《Hide&Hunt》  
深水捕猎者：《欧椋鸟》《Summer Raves.》《Young And Beautiful.》《前女友的婚礼》《Cheater》  
英伦野玫瑰：《欧椋鸟》《WHO’S THE QUEEN》《平流东京冬》《Moon》《Cheater》  
少女狙击手：《欧椋鸟》《Cheater》《Hide & Hunt》《Summer Raves.》《平流东京冬》  
人间水蜜桃：《欧椋鸟》《Young And Beautiful.》《Summer Raves.》《平流东京冬》《滂沱》

🔸🔸🔸  
Part Ⅱ. 非正式公开合集  
🔸🔸🔸

此部分展示成员在这一年里没有完成/选择不正式发表的作品/脑洞/大纲。

《萨黛拉的猫》  
*哨向paro，架空背景。

结合的那天晚上萨黛拉碰巧迎来了据说将是史上持续时间最长的月食，在天狗肆意吞噬着月亮的同时藤咲凪彦也在她身上徜徉。浴室，紧闭的窗帘，玄关一角，桌子，最后又回到床上。准确来说整个过程痛苦又漫长，毕竟就体力来说再强的向导也比不过受到长期专业训练的哨兵，更何况还是 S 级。但真城璃茉在那之后就再也找不到任何时候比那时的她更快乐。  
在玄关做的时候真城璃茉死命咬住自己的嘴，以防发出任何声音。因为她的房间虽然是隔音的，但如果在门边发出太大的声音的话，有些听力极好的哨兵也仍然听得见。  
但藤咲凪彦可不会管这些，在浴室的时候就已经找到了她的敏感点。他认真看着她潮红的皱着眉的脸，因为害羞而别过去不看他。于是他微笑着顶到那个地方，真城璃茉猝不及防地尖叫出声，果然门外就传来了担忧的询问：“真城少校，您没事吧？”  
“我没事，房间里……呃，”藤咲凪彦又狠狠撞了一次，“……忽然来了只老鼠而已。”  
门外的哨兵带着以英勇如哨兵著称的真城少校怎么会怕老鼠的疑惑又问了句需要帮忙吗，得到的回答是坚定的不需要和再一次尖叫。  
等到再也听不到那个人的脚步声，真城璃茉才回头狠狠瞪着肇事者得意又无辜的眼睛，发誓下次绝对要堵住他直到他求饶。  
然而在桌上的时候仍是她先说的“求你”。  
……  
不知道过了多久，月亮已经慢慢找回自己的主权，有光透了进来。真城璃茉搂着他，等他再次释放后忽然看到一条白色的蟒蛇盘踞在房间角落，正伸着脑袋好奇地看着他们随意丢在地上的包装。于是她不高兴地开口：“藤咲凪彦，让你的精神体快点滚出去。”  
藤咲凪彦没说话，只低头吻上她的唇以做回应。真城璃茉啧了一声，将他的舌顶回去并咬破了他的下嘴唇，转头恰好看到蟒蛇张开血盆大口冲她的金吉拉猫问好，而她的小可爱也毫不示弱地“喵”了回去。  
真城璃茉没忍住，埋进他的胸膛咯咯地笑个不停，笑到她体内的那个家伙又大了一圈。

“死人怎么可能知道活人的事情。”  
“那你现在所做的这一切是为了什么呢？”  
“相马空海，你把活着的人当什么？他在你心里就这么不值一提吗？”

“要比想他，我又何尝会输。”

“想知道吗？因为藤咲凪彦是我杀的。”

《exile》  
*末日背景，《Final》姊妹篇。

“我和你妈妈的恩怨和小智有什么关系吗？是他的到来毁了我本就破碎的生活，还是他把爸爸对我的爱夺走了？”  
“但在我看来，爱不是谁的专属，就跟你我还有小智一样，从来不是父母的专属。没有小智总有一天他也会不那么爱我，没有她也会有其他女人成为我的继母。我接受不了她只是单纯不喜欢她，而不是因为她顶替了我妈妈的位置。这种感觉和你是一样的，璃茉。”  
中岛先生进来送西瓜汁，她下意识微微鞠躬退让，在想他有没有听到自己儿子刚刚的那番话。  
她有时候会觉得中岛太和藤咲凪彦很像，或者说和更潇洒的藤咲抚子很像，总是一副自己什么都知道的样子，但实际上什么都不懂。  
一样是指什么一样，是说她也不喜欢她妈妈，还是指她接受不了中岛先生也只是因为单纯的不喜欢？

如果性爱也能传达爱的话，那她已经告诉过藤咲凪彦无数回她有多爱他。全身心地接受，不管他想要什么，想尝试什么，她都没有拒绝过。有一次她被胶带粘住嘴巴，那种脸部肌肉无法自由动弹的感觉其实很难受，呻吟声就像跳跳糖在她的口腔里兀自撞来撞去。因为少了一个释放口，所有的痛觉和快感都好像放大了无数倍，她更真实地感受到他的存在，也感受到自己的存在。生理性泪水不断地从她的眼角滑落，藤咲凪彦一边缓慢地抽插一边吻过她的泪痕，像逃出沙漠的旅人痛饮着泉水。他笑，原来璃茉在床上这么坦率。她没办法回答，也没办法不回答，只能配合着他的节奏，引他探入到她的最深处，然后在突如其来的电流感中，知道快结束了。  
有一件事是例外。他们做的每一次爱都不尽相同，除了到了最后的高峰时，她会要求他先停下来。她第一次提出这个要求时，藤咲凪彦用那双沾满情欲的迷蒙眼睛看着她，她记得他抬起眼帘的那个样子，像蝴蝶张开翅膀，将大洋彼岸的风送过来，吹碎了她的心房。她本来只是没有准备好，只是有些害怕。但在看过那个样子的他后，她莫名爱上了那一瞬间的震撼，好像他在那一刻变成了一个陌生人，好像他的眉毛、鼻子、耳朵和嘴唇全都消失不见，只留下那双如深潭一般的眼，泛着雾气，又澄澈到近乎透明，像真正的琥珀，流转着千百年的爱恨。她想在里面看见自己——她能在里面看见自己，有时是破碎的，有时是规整的，取决于那一次他们谁是上方。她觉得他眼里的自己更生动和真实，更真诚和快乐。她好奇，是不是因为只有在做那件事情时自己才会毫无保留，悉数答应他的每一次试探、冲击，和占有。  
然后她会感受到一股热流，感受到自己下腹不受控制的颤抖。她抱紧他，像是想与他真的合为一体。腿间的液体滴落下来，巨大的虚空感随着他的抽离再一次将她笼罩，她看见蝴蝶合上了翅膀，钻入茧房，等待与她的再一次相遇。

结束了，她想。那些以友情、亲情和爱情为名的达摩克利斯之剑终于全部坠落下来，她闭上眼，看见五岁的自己在小黑屋里蜷缩成一团，这一幕像阴魂不散的梦魇，融入她的血液在心脏周围循环作祟了二十年。她静静看着她，看见她抬起头，看见她哭干的双眼，里面倒映着的人影一如那个在她后来的生活里彻底销声匿迹的绑架犯，冷漠，颓败，虚伪，又讽刺。她们就这样注视着彼此，直到行星呼啸着将死亡降临。她知道，她们是被彼此放逐的流浪者，永远不会伸出手，也永远不会朝对方微笑着说“没关系”。  
我才是你头上的那把达摩克利斯，她听见她说。是珀罗普斯对你的诅咒，是诸神惩罚你的那块石头，我们永不和解。

《Young And Beautiful.》  
*欧洲留学生×酒吧驻唱歌手

她已经醉得满脸通红，还依旧强撑起身子把桌上的牌和在一团，明明是正经地向对方宣战，声音却软糯得像在撒娇一样。  
长一张可爱的脸或许也会有很多烦恼吧？藤咲凪彦没来由地想着。夜空从脏兮兮的玻璃上一闪而过，难得晴朗夜空下的月光落在那人手上拆到七零八落的纸牌上，牌技真的很差啊。藤咲凪彦顿时觉得好笑到连苦情的蓝调也无法继续唱了。  
临时起意的坏心思让他指腹上移，转了个调便唱起了日本民谣，顺便把原来歌词全部改成了女孩扔出去的牌名。  
“下一张牌是红桃Q吗，我的爱人。”

所有人都正看向他的背后，而他逆着人流看见了人群里一动不动的她。  
很多年后想起来，竟觉得像是冥冥之中早有注定似的，她在酒馆听见藤咲凪彦的吉他声，一片昏暗中她回过头，他们的视线碰在了一起。那时藤咲凪彦穿过人群落在她身上的视线，那种打量，本身只是传递着“我看见你”这样最简单的信息。

所有人都可以进入的夜晚，才称得上家园吧。逝者的灵魂也在，生者的眼眸也在，被无声地联结起来。  
藤咲凪彦缓缓抬起手，把睡去的猫轻轻放在一边，又从吧台下找了张毯子小心翼翼地掖在了猫的颈侧。他抚了抚它的背脊，像是情不自禁地慨叹，“如果以后有孩子，我每天一定要回来唱歌哄他睡觉。”  
眼泪是无端来的，等真城璃茉感知到皮肤上的湿润水渍时，才方觉自己竟忽然落了泪。  
她靠在墙壁上，闭上双眼，像是被抛入空中，感受到自己在缓缓的沉落。

那人脸上带着平静克制的神情，眼睛里明明迸发着欣喜，眼泪却沿着脸颊往下淌出两道晶莹的泪痕。他捧着她的脸深深吻了下去，吻得温柔而急切，仔仔细细舔舐着她的上唇、舌尖，离开时又忍不住寻回那两片炽热的唇瓣，婉转地吮吸着舍不得离开。像是忽然跌进了温柔的深谭，溪流涨水，从心脏漫过全身。眼泪随着胸口的酸热上涌，又从脸上滑了下去落在口里，有咸腥的味道。  
“求你。”  
分离时她看见那人朦胧的双眼，他凑近她，距离近到睫毛恍惚相触，清冷的嗓音抑制不住地微颤着，流泻出拼命压抑着的情绪。  
“回去，回东京去。”

🔸🔸🔸  
Part Ⅲ. 纪念同人本  
🔸🔸🔸

初稿展示。不通贩，仅作为团内成员私人纪念品。

书名 | 你瞒我瞒  
作者 | NRW202  
插图 | 少女狙击手  
封面设计 | 泉水指挥官＆深水捕猎者  
内页设计 | 泉水指挥官＆深水捕猎者  
内页排版 | 泉水指挥官  
校对 | NRW202

🔸🔸🔸  
Part Ⅳ. 解散宣言  
🔸🔸🔸

最后，一句话向NRW202说再见吧！

少女狙击手：耶  
人间水蜜桃：终于等到这一天  
英伦野玫瑰：开心！但是还是想看其他4位太太写xx同人噢！^_^  
深水捕猎者：扛起火车跑路了！  
泉水指挥官：886！

From 2020.02.22 to 2021.02.22  
我们是NRW202，感谢每一个喜欢。


End file.
